legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S4 P4/Transcript
(Zulu is seen sitting in his room as he reads a book. A knock is then heard at the door) Zulu: Come in. (Uraraka enters Zulu's room and closes the door) Uraraka: Hey. Zulu: What's up? Uraraka: Miles wanted me to come get you. Zulu: For what? Uraraka: Me and him wanted to know if you wanted to go on patrol with us. Zulu: You mean like out in the city? Uraraka: Yeah! Zulu: Why me though? Uraraka: He thinks this'll be a chance to see how well you can swing in an urban environment. Zulu: Hmm.... That could be a good chance for me to REALLY be part of this group. Okay sure! Uraraka: Great! I'll go tell Miles. You get ready. (Uraraka leaves) Zulu: Oh man... Going on patrol. This is gonna be great! (Zulu stands before he's met with another migraine, causing his vision to blur before returning to normal as he sits up) Zulu: No, not gonna let that stop me. Let's go Zulu. (Zulu walks out of his room where he is met by Miles and Uraraka) Miles: Hey man what's up? Zulu: Nothing bro! Come on let's go! *Rushes outside* Miles: Hey slow down! *Follows after him* Uraraka: Guys wait for me! *Follows after them* (As the three leave Jack and Erin see them leave) Erin: Look at them go. Jack: I'd rather look at you. Erin: Oh you. But since we're alone how about- (Erin then hears a door open. She looks and sees Scott stepping out) Erin: Scott?? Scott:...Hey.... Alex: How are you feeling man? Scott: Good I guess... Mina: You sure? Scott: Yeah yeah...Just...thinking is all. Momo: You sure? Scott: Yes, I'm fine. Erin: Well... Since you're out, do you think you're okay to talk to for a minute? Scott: … Alex: If you don't want to talk right now, we understand. Scott:.... Why? Alex: Well, you got a lot on your mind right now. Jack: If you wanna say something you can. Scott:... WHy do any of you even care? Erin: What do you mean? Scott: You guys know the things I did right? I killed my mother and my brother in cold blood. Leo was a jerk at times but he still cared about me. He was a member of your team. So why do you even care about a monster like me? Alex: Because we know that wasn't you. Jack: It was the Puppets controlling you. Scott: But still...After all that? Erin: Scott. You remember Mr. Martin? He killed Peter while under the control of the Puppets. Peter was our friend for a long time. But we still saved him. Alex: So of course we are gonna do the same for you. If there was hope for Martin, there's still hope for you. Scott: Not mentally. This is something that won't be going away for awhile. Alex: It will man. It will. Scott: I hope you're right. (Scott slumps down onto the couch) Charlie: Hey, where's dad at? Erin: I thought him and Mina went outside by the lake. Alex: I haven't seen Pearl or Foxtrot either. Jack: Probably with them. Charlie: That's what I get for sleeping in. (Charlie gets up and heads to the door) Charlie: I'll head out to see them. Alex: Alright. (Charlie heads outside and looks around) Charlie: Hello? (Charlie walks down toward the lake, finding no one) Charlie: Huh, strange. (Charlie turns to leave before he hears something moving in the water as he goes over to look.) Charlie: What the-! (A tendril bursts from the water and pulls Charlie into the water. He then pops back out gasping for air) Charlie: THE HELL?! Pearl: Haha! Got him! Charlie: Pearl, you jerk! (Foxtrot pops his head out of the water) Foxtrot: Nice one. Charlie: Wait, where's dad and Mina? (Charlie notices something in the water as he swims back. Omega jumps from the water and attaches to Charlie's face, gaining control of his body) Omega: Surprise attack! Charlie: Why can't I move?! (Charlie manages to work up some strength and reaches up and tries to pull Omega from his face, eventually succeeding) Omega: Aw man! Charlie: Do NOT do that again! (Mina is seen behind Charlie before she pushes him under) Mina: Didn't say anything about that! (Charlies rises back up as the group laughs. It then cuts to Miles, Uraraka and Zulu walking around the city) Zulu: So, what are we supposed to do exactly? Miles: Just keep watch on the city man. Walking around and stopping criminals is pretty much all we do. Uraraka: I just hope this goes better than our last patrol. Miles: Well I mean, our last a patrol was pretty "funny". Uraraka: Don't you even start Miles. Miles: I mean it sounded like you had a rather "comedic" ride. Uraraka: MILES! (Miles laughs) Zulu: I don't undertstand. Miles: I'll tell you later. Uraraka: Like you got off scott-free from that. Miles: I had to listen to you laughing for over an hour on the way home! Uraraka: Exactly! Zulu: I'm guessing it didn't go well on the last patrol huh? Miles: No. No it didn't. Zulu: Are you two the only ones on Patrol Duty? Uraraka: For now. Miles: We're thinking of expanding. Zulu: Is that why I'm here? Miles: Maybe. Zulu: Awesome! Uraraka: You just gotta prove yourself first. Zulu: What? I thought I already did that yesterday. Miles: Combat wise man. I wanna see how well you can web swing. Zulu: For real? Miles: Yeah, we both do. Zulu: Well, where do I start? (The scene cuts to the three atop a large building as Zulu looks over the edge) Zulu: Are you being serious? Miles: Yeah man! Zulu: You want me to jump to my death? Miles: We want you to swing man! Uraraka: That's all Zulu. Zulu: How am I supposed to swing from up here? It's like a thirty story drop! Miles: Don't overthink it Zulu, it's all only a leap of faith. Zulu: A leap of faith? Miles: Yeah. (Zulu looks back down over the edge and sighs) Uraraka: You can do it Zulu! Zulu: I hope you're right man. (Zulu looks down as he prepares to jump) Uraraka: You sure about this Miles? Miles: I know him Ochaco, he's got it. (Zulu then jumps as he falls from the roof, causing the other two to run over and look over the edge) Miles: Come on Zulu, swing! (Suddenly, Zulu swings up into the air in front of the two as they stare in awe. He then falls back down as he swings between other buildings) Zulu: WOOHOO!! YEAH! Miles: Uraraka, get on my back. Uraraka: Why? Miles: We're following him! Uraraka: Okay. (Uraraka wraps her arms around Miles as he starts swinging after Zulu. He then catches up with Zulu who is seen swinging excitedly.) Miles: So, do you like it? Zulu: Like it? I love it! Miles: That's good man! Keep it up! Uraraka: Uhh, how long are we gonna be up here? Miles: Why? Scared of heights? Uraraka: Uhhh no! Not at all! Miles: Well then you won't mind us being up here for a bit longer! Uraraka: Um y-yeah not at all.. That's perfectly- LOOK OUT!! (Miles and Zulu look to see they are near a construction sight. After some amazing web swinging they evade everything and get out of the way) Zulu: THAT WAS AWESOME!! Miles: I know right?! Uraraka: Can I get down now...? Miles: Aw but we just starting to- Uraraka: I WANNA GO DOWN!! Miles: Okay okay! Hang on Zulu. (The three land back down onto the ground as Uraraka gets off of Miles' back) Miles: Pretty cool though right? Uraraka: Maybe a little... But I'm not ready yet... Zulu: Hey maybe Miles can take you on some web swinging rides and help you get use to it. Uraraka: Please no. Zulu: It was fun though Miles, I won't lie. Miles: Yeah man! It's the best experience you'll ever have in your life! Zulu: Hell yeah! (The two high five) Uraraka: Aww. Its cute how you two are getting along. Zulu: Yeah, he's my friend! Miles: Aw man, you don't gotta get all sentimental. Zulu: Well you're the one who showed me how to be a hero! Miles: I think it was only by a little bit. Zulu: No way, you- (Zulu suddenly stumbles back as his migraines returns, causing him to grab his head in pain) Uraraka: Whoa Zulu are you okay? Zulu: Yeah yeah...I'm fine. (Zulu's migraine stops as he looks back up rubbing his head) Miles: Can you keep going? Zulu: Yeah man, of course. (Zulu's Spidey Sense suddenly goes off as he looks behind him and hears a voice) ???: Please sir, that's all I got! ???: Lies! You're holding out on us! ???: Break her legs man! Zulu: You hear that? Miles: Yeah. Down the alleyway! Zulu: Come on! (The three run down toward the alley where five masked men are seen harassing a woman for money) Robber: I'm not gonna ask again, your money or your life! Woman: Please, I'm telling you that was it! Robber #2: We don't believe you! Uraraka: Hey! Miles: Stop right there! Robber #3: Hey boss, The Defenders are here! Robber: Great just what we needed. Zulu: Leave that woman alone you fiends! Robber #4: What are you gonna do about it kid? Robber: We outnumber you! Zulu: No, you damn well don't. (Zulu suddenly fires a slime web that pulls the robber forward before he punches him, knocking him out as the other robbers arm themselves.) Robber: Kill them all! (The Robbers charge forward. One armed with a knife goes for Uraraka) Robber #3: Say good night girly! (Uraraka however, grabs his arm, and flips him flat on his back. She then stomps on his head, knocking him out) Uraraka: You say good night. Zulu: Nice one! (Another robber goes toward Zulu with a knife that cuts his arm. Zulu then grabs the man's arm and uses his Spidey Sense to look for weaknesses) Zulu: Gotcha! (Zulu breaks the man's arm before knocking him out) Miles: I got the last ones! Robber: Run! (The last two robbers start to run before Miles fires two webs that attach to their backs, pulling them back onto the ground where he webs them down) Robber #2: We're caught boss! Robber: Yeah, no kidding. Miles: Don't worry, the cops will be here soon for you guys. Woman: Oh thank you Defenders! You really helped me out! Zulu: Don't mention it! Uraraka: It was the least we could do. Woman: Thank you! I'm gonna get out of here and head back home! Miles: You do that. We'll handle it from here. Woman: Got it! (The woman runs off as the three walk out of the alley) Zulu: Now that was awesome! Miles: Yeah. How's your arm man? Zulu: Regeneration man. It's all good! Miles: Nice! Uraraka: At least we helped her out. Miles: Yeah, those guys looked like they were ready to kill. Zulu: We got them at a good time then. Uraraka: They'll have time to think behind bars. Zulu: Yep. Well, now what? Miles: I guess we keep patrolling. Who knows what other alleyways could still have crime in them. Uraraka: Or Targhuls. Zulu: What is with you and the alleyways? Uraraka: I don't wanna talk about it. Miles: You remember Romeo right Zulu? Zulu: Yeah? Miles: That's why. Zulu: Oh isn't that the time when- Uraraka: Let's not talk about it! Zulu: But didn't you- Uraraka: I SAID STOP! Miles: Oh come on, it's funny! (Zulu is seen rubbing his head as his vision begins to blur again) Miles: Yo Zulu, you good bro? Zulu: Yeah, just another headache. Uraraka: You've been having a lot of those recently. Zulu: It's probably just a growth spurt. (Miles notices that Zulu's eyes are glowing) Miles: Dude your eyes! Zulu: What's wrong with them? Uraraka: They're glowing! Zulu: Huh? (Zulu blinks as the glow fades) Miles: What the hell...? Zulu: Is it okay? Miles: Looks like it now. Zulu: Then let's keep going then! We got criminals to stop! (Zulu walks ahead as Miles and Uraraka look at each other worried) Miles: Think he'll be alright? Uraraka: He seems fine. Miles: If you say so. (The two go and catch up with Zulu) Zulu: So where to? Miles: I'm not sure. I could use a break though. Zulu: Hold up, I brought my bag of trail mix. (Zulu pulls out an empty bag of trail mix) Zulu: Huh, never mind I guess I already ate that. (Miles looks around until he sees his dad's cruiser driving up) Miles: Crap! Uraraka: What? (Miles turns invisible as the cruiser drives up and stops next to the three) Zulu: Officer. Jefferson: Hey there Zulu. Uraraka: What are you doing here? Jefferson: Well first of all, I know Miles is here. (Jefferson looks over at where Miles was standing) Jefferson: Miles, I know you're there. Miles: Uhhhh, no you don't. Jefferson: You just said something to me. Miles: That was the wind. Jefferson: Miles come out. (Miles becomes visible as he removes his mask) Jefferson: Miles... Miles: Hey dad. Jefferson: All of you, get in the car. We need to talk. (The three all look at each other before they all look back at Jefferson's car) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts